The present invention relates to an anti theft locking system, primarily for use in the shipping industry with trucks, trailers, cargo containers and/or railcars.
Many trucks, trailers, and cargo containers have side-by-side access doors at one end thereof that are externally latched. Railcars or boxcars typically have sliding doors which come together into abutment and are externally latched. In the past such external latches have typically been secured by the use of padlocks. Since the padlocks can be easily accessed a thief can easily open the padlocks with counterfeit or stolen keys, or cause destruction of the padlock, and break into the truck, trailer, container and/or railcar.
Truck, trailer, container and/or railcar security systems have been suggested that involve locks that are activated from a remote location via satellite or cell phone. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,640,139 and 6,987,441 are exemplary of such systems. However, the security systems described in these and other patents retain the lock and/or other components of the system on the outside of the truck, trailer or container which still allows thieves the opportunity to tamper with the security system and gain access to the contents thereof.